Snow
by girliedragon
Summary: Mm, fluff. Oneshot.


"How poetic..." Hermione mused aloud. "A forest glade in the snow." She wrapped her arms around herself, shivering slightly. "Bloody cold, though." 

"That's the price you pay for beauty."

At first, Hermione couldn't make out the speaker through the flurries and interlacing branches. Then she identified a figure in greyscale...hair so light it almost blended in with the snow, skin only a shade rosier, eyes cold and silver as ice in the moonlight. "Malfoy."

"I really prefer Draco, you know. It means 'dragon.'"

She rolled her eyes, pulling her cloak tighter, trying to shut out the cold. "You've only told me a thousand times."

"You're freezing."

Oh, I hadn't noticed. Ten points to Slytherin for observation. "Yes," she said simply. "Not that you care." Just because he'd joined the Order didn't mean he got along with everyone. In fact, his relationship with the Trio had only altered in that he'd found new insults. But...if Hermione was honest with herself, he'd been - not friendlier, never that - but less antagonistic, more withdrawn and introverted.

"Well, you might die and the entire course of the war might be changed and I'd be denounced as a traitor and executed in an agonizingly slow manner."

Her laugh began bitterly, but faded into something almost forlorn. "I highly doubt the fate of the wizarding world rests on my shoulders."

"I think you might be surprised; we need your intellect, bravery, and loyalty. You've got a large part to play, Hermione."

"Everyone has, in a war like this. Every wand counts." Despite her dismissive answer, Hermione felt flattered...warmed...at his words. She knew a flush must be rising in her face. "So, why are you out here?"

"Potter and Weasley are busy right now, so they sent me to collect you."

She wrinkled her nose disbelievingly. "I can't see them doing that." Why would Harry and Ron send Malfoy, of all people?

"Well, I did leave out the part where they threatened my existence. Like I said, they were busy with some meeting or something, and I wasn't needed."

There didn't seem to be much to say. "Oh." Turning slightly away from him, she lifted her face up to the falling snow, eyes fluttering shut as the crystals melted on her skin. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms slipping around her waist and a solid warmth pressing against her back. "Malfoy?"

"I told you, I prefer Draco."

"All right, Draco then. What the hell do you think you're doing?" She twisted to send an annoyed glare at him, and had to tilt her head back at an uncomfortable angle. The boy was just too damned tall.

"I'm holding you. You're going to catch a cold."

"Am not!" Even to herself, the words sounded petulant and childish. And she probably would have frozen or something out here; besides, Draco's arms felt...nice...

"No need to get defensive, Hermione. Just relax. We've got to get back soon, anyway."

Afterwards, she suspected that the surreal beauty of their surroundings had dulled her common sense. For once, she took his advice and leaned into him, reveling in the warmth and comfort. Despite herself, she let slip a happy sigh.

"Hermione..."

That's odd, thought Hermione. His voice was uncertain, almost fearful. Draco was never uncertain or fearful. Vaguely apprehensive, she turned to face him, feeling him loosen his snug hold to let her do so. He seemed to be scanning her face, searching for something.

"Hermione, I..."

He let out a breath, the air brushing her cheekbone, and Hermione realized how very uncomfortably close he was. She could even see her reflection in his rainsilver eyes. Unsettled, she began to edge backwards.

"No! Wait, I need to"

He was panicking, trying to pull her closer to him again. Draco Malfoy, panicking? The world must be coming to an end. Hermione let him bury her face in his chest; she could feel his heart pounding.

"Gods, Hermione. I - I need to say this, I'm going mad as it is."

There was a pause, and Hermione lifted her head to look at him. "What?"

Draco made an inarticulate noise and gathered Hermione up towards him.

There was another, much pleasanter pause.

"I...I suppose Harry and Ron will be waiting for us," Hermione said, a tad breathlessly, once they finally broke apart.

"Mm-hmm," he said, kissing her jawline.

"You're not making it very easy for me to concentrate, you know."

"Mm," he said, moving down to her throat. She sighed, and melted into the inevitable.


End file.
